Prince Snow White and Cinderella
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Snow White yang terkenal dengan kecantikannya adalah seorang lelaki? dan Cinderella yang terkenal kebaikannya ternyata tomboi abis? penasaran? Review!


_Sebuah kisah, selalu di awali oleh 'Pada zaman dahulu kala', atau 'pada suatu waktu', atau 'Alkisah di sebuah negeri antah berapa', atau kata pembuka yang lainnya._

_Namun kali ini, aku akan membuka kisah ini dengan sebuah dongeng yang sangat kalian hafal dan mungkin bosan mendengarnya, namun, izinkan aku menceritakan dongeng itu secara singkat dan putus-putus karena dongeng ini sebenarnya hanyalah selingan dari cerita yang sebenarnya akan aku beberkan di dalam kisah ini._

_Uhum.. baiklah, aku akan memulai membacakan dongeng awal sebagai pembuka cerita ini…._

_Dahulu kala, di sebuah kerajaan entah di mana, seorang permaisuri tengah menggendong seorang bayi yang amat mengemaskan dengan rambut seputih rambut salju. Permaisuri tersebut tersenyum simpul melihat sang bayi yang tengah tertidur nyenyak di dalam pelukannya. "Kenapa kau harus terlahir sebagai seorang pangeran, nak?" Tanya sang permaisuri dengan gundah._

_Ya… Bayi yang dilahirkan oleh sang permaisuri adalah seorang laki-laki yang juga merupakan seorang pangeran. Bukan hal yang aneh jika sang permaisuri mengkhawatirkan hal tersebut._

_Seorang pangeran akan selalu bertarung dengan pangeran yang lain, bertarung untuk memperebutkan kekuasaan di dalam istana. _

_Meski indah, tapi istana tidaklah seindah itu. istana bukanlah tempat yang aman dan tenang untuk seorang lelaki yang ditakdirkan lahir sebagai seorang pangeran dan juga ditakdirkan untuk bertarung dengan saudaranya sendiri dari lain ibu, namun tetap dalam darah seorang raja._

_Tak terasa air mata sang permaisuri mengalir. Saat ini posisinya adalah posisi paling sulit. Sang raja mempunyai 30 orang permaisuri dan permaisuri yang sedang menggendong bayi yang baru dilahirkannya ini adalah permaisuri kesayangan raja. Dia amat takut dengan posisi ini akan mengancam jiwa sang bayi yang sudah lama diinginkannya._

_Maka dari itu, sebelum permaisuri mengumumkan kepada seluruh dunia identitas sang bayi, permaisuri mengecup lembut bayinya._

"_Maafkan ibundamu nak," isak sang ibu pelan. "Sekarang namamu adalah Snow White, saying," ucap sang permaisuri lagi. Snow White, nama yang indah, salju yang putih, seperti warna rambut sang bayi yang kini tengah mengeliat pelan di dada ibundanya. Permaisuri menutup matanya, menghalau air mata yang akan keluar dari matanya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. kalimat yang mengubah total kehidupan sang bayi…. _

"_Sekarang kau adalah Putri Snow White."_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Fuyu-yuki-shiro presents

**Prince Snow White and Cinderella**_  
><em>

_._

disclaimer:

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo

.

Pairing:

HitsuKarin

.

Warning : Gajeness, Abal, maksaken typos, dll

.

Rated : T

.

Happy reading..._._

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis manis, berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahun tengah membuka sebuah buku. Tepatnya adalah sebuah buku dongeng klasik yang sudah terkenal di kalangan remaja, Putri Salju dan tujuh kurcaci.<p>

Gadis itu membaca penuh konsentrasi pada tugas bahasanya, kemudian tangannya dengan lincah menari-nari di buku catatan tak jauh dari buku dongeng itu. mata hijau jamrud miliknya bergerak ke kiri-kanan membaca dengan cepat buku itu sebelum sebuah tangan merangkul lehernya dari belakang.

"SHIRO_-CHAN_!" ucap sang pemilik tangan yang setia berada di sekitar lehernya. Membuat gadis itu menghentikan kegiatan membaca serta menulisnya untuk mendengus kesal karena kegiatannya terganggu oleh tangan dan berat badan orang yang masih setia menyimpan kedua tanganya di leher sang gadis.

"Bisakah jangan berteriak tepat diteligaku, Momo?" Tanya gadis yang disapa Shiro_-chan_ itu. "Dan cukup panggil aku Shiro saja, seingatku aku sudah memintamu lebih dari seratus kali tentang ini," ucap Shiro lagi sambil melepas kedua tangan yang mengepung (?) lehernya. Momo, sang gadis hanya mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Gadis berambut hitam itu kemudian duduk di sebelah temannya itu sambil mengeluh.

"Huh… Kau selalu saja kaku, Shiro_-chan_!" ucap Momo lagi. "Sekarang waktunya istirahat tapi kau malah mengerjakan tugas bahasamu, ini saatnya buka bekal makanan, bukan buka buku pelajaran," ucap Momo lagi tapi gadis manis bernama Shiro itu tak mempedulikan kalimat sang sahabat. Membuat Momo makin merasa sebal.

"Halo? Nona, kau masih ada di sini kan? kau belum ada di dunia milikmu sendiri kan?" Tanya Momo lagi, membuat Shiro hanya melirikkan mata sekilas kemudian kembali berkutat kepada catatannya. Kali ini Momo hanya mendengus sebal.

"Hei, Momo," ucap Shiro setelah kesunyian yang beberapa menit terjadi.

"Apa?"

"Jika aku bilang aku adalah seorang lelaki, kau akan percaya?" Tanya Shiro lagi membuat Momo langsung _sweatdrop._

"Tidak," ucap Momo hanya sepersekian detik, dengan nada yang datar dan terkesan malas menjawab pertanyaan itu. mendengar itu, Shiro hanya mendengus.

"Begitukah?" ucapnya menghela nafas pelan. Kutukan sang ibu, boleh jadi tak akan bisa lepas sampai akhir hidupnya….

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya Shiro memasuki kamarnya dengan malas. Kamar dengan nuansa serba biru-putih, cocok dengan image Shiro. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur berseprai biru langit miliknya, memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang dihias dengan snow flake putih. Emeraldnya memandang datar langit-langit tersebut. Pikirannya mengembara.<p>

Sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak dia mengetahui 'identitas' asli dirinya, namanya yang sebenarnya adalah Hitsugaya TouShiro, seorang laki-laki, bukan Hitsugaya YukiShiro yang selama ini dikenal orang-orang, bukan juga seorang perempuan.

Yep.

Hitsugaya YukiShiro adalah seorang lelaki, bukan perempuan.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu semua terungkap. Dia di beritahu oleh ibunya yang hamper mati saat itu, dengan linangan air mata dan permintaan maaf karena sang ibu harus melakukannya dan meminta TouShiro untuk tetap menjadi YukiShiro sampai saatnya dia tiba membuka identitas.

TouShiro kecil yang mendengar itu dari sang ibu hanya bisa menatap datar ibunya, tanpa rasa terkejutnya. Tentu saja, dia jauh lebih tahu bahwa dirinya adalah seorang lelaki, bukan perempuan.

TouShiro memang tidak terkejut, tapi saat itu dia menangis, mendengar penuturan sang ibu yang terputus-putus alas an dia berbuat seperti itu, secara ekstrim mengubah identitas putranya sendiri.

Tok-tok-tok

Angan TouShiro terputus ketika indera pendengarannya mendengar suara ketukan teratur dari pintu. TouShiro membuka pintu kamarnya hanya untuk melihat seseorang yang tidak ingin di temuinya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Tanya TouShiro datar, terkesan tak suka.

"Seperti itukah caramu menyambut ayahmu sendiri?" Tanya Ichimaru Gin, sang ayah. TouShiro hanya terdiam, kemudian menggeser tubuhnya, isyarat agar sang ayah masuk ke kamarnya. Gin menyeringai kemudian memasuki kamar 'putri'nya dan duduk di kursi belajar putrinya itu.

"Lalu?" Tanya TouShiro to the point sambil melipat dadanya dan menyandarkan dirinya di pintu kamar.

"Mulai besok aku akan tinggal di sini denganmu dan Ran_-chan_..."

"Kutolak!" potong TouShiro cepat. "Sudah sepuluh tahun aku tinggal di sini sendirian, kenapa pula aku harus tiba-tiba tinggal bersama orang lain?" Tanya TouShiro dengan penekanan kata 'orang lain', membuat Gin terdiam sejenak tanpa seringaiannya.

"Aku dan Ran_-chan_ bukan orang lain bagimu. Aku ayahmu dan Ran_-chan_ adalah ibumu!"

"Ibu tiri," koreksi TouShiro lagi, kali ini Gin menghela nafasnya panjang.

"YukiShiro, aku tahu aku salah mencampakkanmu selama sepuluh tahun ini, tapi mengertilah keadaannya"

"Aku sangat mengerti itu. Sangat!"

Hening. Keduanya tak bisa mengangkat topic yang lain selain permasalahan yang hanya itu-itu saja yang mereka perdebatkan.

"Jika tak ada yang ingin ayah perbicarakan lagi, lebih baik ayah meninggalkan kamarku," ucap TouShiro lagi, membuat Gin hanya terpaku sesaat sampai akhirnya sang ayah berdiri dari kursi belajar anaknya dan melewati anaknya begitu saja.

Tanpa pelukan, ataupun senyuman perpisahan dari sang putri semata wayangnya.

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOOO<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak perubahan identitas tersebut dan sang 'putri' mulai terlihat cantik dan menawan. Sang ibunda meninggal saat sang putri berusia tujuh tahun. dan saat itu pulalah dia mengetahui kenyataannya.<em>

_Dirinya adalah pangeran, bukan seorang putrid kerajaan. Sakit? Tentu saja dia merasakan sakit saat mengetahui hal itu, namun Snow White berusaha menerima, berusaha melanjutkan kebohongan sang ibu._

_Tujuh belas tahun telah dilewati oleh Snow White dalam kepura-puraan. Dia tumbuh menjadi Gadis yang cantik jelita. Para pemuda tergila-gila padanya, pada kecantikannya yang tiada tara itu. _

_Kecantikannya itu ternyata lebih membuat dirinya (juga) dalam bahaya. Permaisuri yang lain yang sangat mengagungkan kecantikan, merasa cemburu kepada Snow White. Dia harus yang paling cantik di istana ini, bukan yang lain._

_Maka di mulailah rencana-rencana jahat sang permaisuri. Tadinya dia hendak mengiring sang Snow White ke hutan dan membunuhnya._

_Tapi…_

_Ketika permaisuri mengetahui jati diri sang putrid Snow White yang sebenarnya, bagaimanakah nasib sang putrid Snow White?_

* * *

><p>Sungguh TouShiro tak mengerti jalan pikiran sang ayah. Baru kemarin dirinya itu menentang keputusan sang ayah akan tinggal bersamanya, tapi hari ini, sang ayah berada di rumahnya, tersenyum amat licik dengan menggandeng seorang perempuan yang lebih pantas menjadi kakak perempuan TouShiro ketimbang ibu tirinya. Terlebih sang ibu tiri memandang tak suka kepada TouShiro. TouShiro sih tak ambil pusing dengan kelakuan sang ibu tiri kepadanya, hanya saja dia merasa risih ditatap oleh dua orang anak perempuan seusianya. Kedua gadis itu dilihat dari jauh saja amat bertolak belakang. Yang satu rambutnya coklat,dengan jepit buah strawberry tersemat di sisi rambut sebelah kanannya. Mata karamelnya memancarkan kehangatan, gadis itu tersenyum dengan senyum yang hangat. Berbeda dengan yang gadis yang satu lagi. gadis itu berambut hitam sepanjang bahu tanpa ada aksesoris satupun di rambutnya. Dari perilakunya, gadis itu terkesan tomboy, mata hitamnya menatap TouShirou dengan bosan.<p>

"Nah, YukiShiro," ucap sang ayah, Ichimaru Gin, TouShiro hanya mendelik kea rah ayahnya, kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Dia mengerti maksud dari ayahnya menyebut namanya dengan amat manis – nan beracun – itu.

"_Hajimemashite, _YukiShiro_ desu, yoroshiku_," ucapnya dengan nada sedatar mungkin, TouShiro sedikit membungkukkan badannya ketika memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Wah… kau punya anak yang cantik sekali, Gin," ucap wanita berambut blonde sambil bergelayut manja kepada Gin. TouShiro menatap jengkel kepada mereka.

"Tapi tidak ada yang lebih cantik darimu, Ran_-chan_," ucap Gin sembari merangkul istri barunya. Cih… entah kenapa dia ingin menghilang saja sekarang.

"Nah Yuki, perkenalkan, namanya Rangiku, mulai detik ini, Ran_-chan_ akan jadi ibumu," ucap Gin sambil tersenyum, wanita bernama Rangiku itu bersay Hello kepadanya. "Kemudian, dua gadis di sebelah Ran_-chan_ adalah anak perempuan baru ayah… namanya Yuzu dan Karin kalian berakrab-akrabkan diri saja," ucap Gin santai, tak memperdulikan wajah 'putri'nya yang mengkeruh.

"Dan mereka akan sekamar denganmu, YukiShiro," ucap sang ayah sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga dengan merangkul istrinya.

Lagi-lagi tak memperdulikan ekspresi anaknya yang menegang.

Apa? Sekamar? Dirinya? Dengan CEWEK TULEN?

* * *

><p>…<em>.<em>

To be continued

….

* * *

><p>Yo! Apa kabar, minna~ *watados, kicked by readers*<p>

Nyehehe

Maafkan saya… lagi-lagi bikin fict baru, tanpa ada niat menyelesaikan yang tak terselesaikan(?). halah… Oklah gak muluk-muluk, ini ide orisinil saya, gak pake terinspirasi-terinspirasian lagi… jadi harap maklum ya readers.. hehe

Gak banyak bicara,

Review?


End file.
